


格拉兹海姆街156号

by time_spiritus



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/time_spiritus/pseuds/time_spiritus
Summary: 【需知】※美国公立高中AU设定，复联全员出没※基本都是不过脑的日常生活※我就是想看高中男生们又傻又腻乎地谈恋爱！※OOC算我的





	1. Chapter 1

1

Loki Laufeyson背着包站在学校门口。

九年级下半学期都快结束的时候，由于自家老爹工作变迁，Loki被迫离开原来的城市，跑到这个——

叫什么来着？哦，好像叫米德加德的城乡结合部来继续他的高中生活。

就算Laufey重复多少遍“城市里的高中不安全米德加德的教育质量好”也无法减轻Loki的暴躁。

这个小镇，离最近的大城市开车也要一个小时。

搬来米德加德的第一天，Loki就开始想念本来离他家三条街的舞台剧剧院和艺术博物馆了。

 

2

让Loki更为不满的是起床时间。

本来他能睡到七点半，洗澡吃早饭悠闲地从家走五分钟到学校，正好踩着八点的上课铃进教室。现在变成了七点不到起床，饿着肚子坐上要绕上一大圈的校车，七点半就到学校，在食堂里买一个又干又甜的玛芬蛋糕当早餐。

当然也会有现在这样的情况——

Loki睁眼的时候，看到校车正好从窗外呼啸而过。

 

3

十年级开学第一天，Loki光荣地迟到了。

走了半个多小时终于看到学校的Loki在心中祈祷着今天只有安保大叔值岗，这样他还能讨饶求情不被记迟到。

很可惜站在学校大门里的并不是一向沉默寡言的大叔，而是一声西装盘发的女性。

“Shit……”Loki暗暗骂道，悻悻地推开门，“Ms. Hill……”

“嗯哼，名字和学号？”

“Loki Laufeyson，201——”

“Thor！Thor Odinson，抱歉Ms. Hill我……”

 

4

Loki对Thor的第一印象：嗓门大

Loki对Thor的第二印象：没礼貌

Loki对Thor的第三印象：他好热！！！

 

5

Thor喘着气站在Loki身后，一手提着装运动服的袋子，一手撑在安保台桌面上。汗从额头上滴下来，略长的金发乱糟糟的黏在脖子里，深色的T恤胸口湿了一大块。身上散发出来的热量源源不断地传来，让Loki觉得周遭的温度都直线上升。

“我忘带运动服了，我之前已经来过学校又回去拿了，能不能……”Thor用蔚蓝色的眼睛可怜巴巴地看着低着头记着名字的教导主任，“能不能这次就……”

“Mr. Odinson，迟到了就是迟到了。”Ms. Hill毫不留情地记上Thor的名字，这位金发橄榄球队队员九年级时的迟到次数数都数不过来，无论是安保大叔还是Ms. Hill都能背出他的学号，“还是老规矩，一个月满三次记缺勤一天，外加留堂两小时。”

“Ms. Hill，please————”

“Nonono……”Ms. Hill抬起头看着Loki，“Loki Laufeyson？请再报一次你的学号。”

 

6

是一个不怎么愉快的初见。

 

7

“Point break！听说你——”Tony朝端着午餐无精打采走来的Thor挥着手，后半句话却因为对方的走近而卡在喉咙里。

“怎么了？”跟在Thor身后的Steve看着Tony张成O型的嘴，问道。

Tony把叉子往餐盘里一扔，抱着双臂瘫坐在椅子上嚎叫，“你们两一暑假是打了什么激素吗？？？怎么突然这么高了？”

“嗯？有吗？”Steve看了看Thor，“我和Thor的身高还是差这点啊？”

“那你是想说我变矮了吗？我们亲爱的队长？”Tony没好气地说。

“没事的Tony。”Natasha端着她的自制沙拉走过来，“只是时间问题。”

Clint拉开椅子在Natasha身边坐下，开玩笑说，“你只要保持比Pepper高就行了。”

Tony拿起叉子就往Clint的方向扔去，却打中了坐在一边安静吃饭无辜的Bruce。

 

8

“听说你又迟到了？”Steve问Thor，“睡过头了？”

“运动服忘带了，我又跑回去拿……”Thor叹了口气，“没想到今天是Ms. Hill守门。”

Tony拍拍Thor的肩膀表示同情。

 

9

Loki坐在餐厅一角看着一头金色中发的大个子坐在一桌人中间一会儿唉声叹气一会儿欢声笑语。他狠狠地咬了一口手中的吞拿鱼馅三明治，心里把这位Thor Odinson来回骂了好几遍。

都怪他！

Loki原来的计划是报完自己的名字再跟Ms.Hill装弱求个情，实在不行就装病。他天生皮肤白脸色又不显红，走了那么久的路还没吃早饭——演个低血糖还不是信手拈来。

只可惜人算不如天算，本来天衣无缝的计划被突然出现的Thor给搅没了。

Loki恶狠狠地盯着毫无意识的Thor，仿佛自己迟到全是他的错。本来最爱的三明治吃了一半就觉得难以入口，随着Loki的怨气和咒骂一起被倒进了垃圾桶里。

 

10

好不容易熬到了下午最后一节课，也是Loki最喜欢的英语文学课。被记迟到的坏心情渐渐平复下去，Loki单肩背着包走进教室——

F**k！

F**k！！！！！！

怎么又是他？？？

如果Loki的怒气能够具象化，那他现在头上升起的火焰一定能瞬间烫熟一块小牛排。

坐在教室里东张西望一刻不停的，不是Thor Odinson又是谁？

 

11

Thor很难受。

最讨厌的英语课，更讨厌的是20个人的课来了快15、6个人，愣是没有一个他熟悉的。

Thor像是个没人陪着玩耍的大金毛东张西望，指望着下一个走进来的人自己认识。

下一秒，Loki就走进了教室。

 

12

尽职的英语老师抱着一叠书走进教室的时候，就看到一个身高出众样貌也出众的金发男孩领着包翻过一排桌子，蹭的一下坐在另一个黑发男生的身边。

“嗷！”脚踢到前排桌子椅背的Thor发出一声嚎叫，又因为看到老师的到来而立刻捂住嘴趴在桌子上装作什么也没发生。

“你——”Loki目瞪口呆地看着Thor的一通操作，来不及提出任何抗议就被老师的发言打断。

“我是May Parker，是你们今年的文学课老师。”May在白板上写下自己的名字，“不用感到拘束，叫我May或者Ms. Parker都可以。”

一群学生都为今年有个随性又漂亮的老师而感到高兴，只有Loki皱着眉盯着坐在自己身边的Thor。

 

13

“Hi……？”Thor还在为自己的迅猛动作感到自豪，他趁着May在讲台上自我介绍，悄悄向Loki伸出手，“我是Thor，Thor Odinson。我们今早在校门口见过，你还记得吗？”

记得！当然记得！Loki在心里翻了个白眼，脸上却一脸平静地“嗯”了一声。

Thor见Loki并没有想要和自己握手的意思，只好把伸出的手收回来按在自己大腿上来回摩擦，时不时瞟一眼坐在他身边的新朋友候选人。

“……现在大家来拿一下我们第一个月要看到书。”May拍了拍身边整齐的书堆，“我们第一学期的主题是反乌托邦，第一本书为大家选的是来自George Orwell的动物庄园……”

Loki刚要起身，就被人摁住了肩膀。热情的Thor Odinson急切地想要表现出自己交新朋友的意愿，说道，“我去拿我去拿，你坐着就好。”

Loki耸耸肩，小幅度地点了点头。

Thor快步走上讲台，拿起两本书，看Loki托腮呆呆地看着自己。

 

14

如果Thor知道接下来会发生什么，绝对不会脑子一抽将手中的书抛出去。

“Loki！接着！”

薄薄的书册脱离Thor的手，在空中划出一个水平的弧度，书脊哐一下正中Loki的脑门。

 

15

天杀的Thor Odinson。

我要转校。

这是Loki在全班同学和May的惊呼下倒下并且昏睡之前的唯二想法。

 

\-------------------------------

 

先试个水！希望各位大宝贝们给点反馈！

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

16

“Wong！！！来帮个忙！！！”

用胳臂怼开医务室门的Thor，看着坐在桌子后看着书的长脸，愣了愣。

“呃……Wong呢？”Thor一脸迷茫地看着那人奇怪造型的胡子，下意识地想要寻找那位熟悉的医生。

“Dr. Stephen Strange.”那人起身，“Wong这学期有事，我是来顶替他的，把他抱进小病房吧。”

 

17

Loki醒来的时候，看到的是学校特有的格状天花板。

啊……我好像是昏过去了……

是因为什么来着……？

还没等Loki的脑中蹦出Thor的名字，先意识到了自己的手臂和腿正以一种奇怪的姿势扭曲着——

 

18

“诶你别动！别动！停停停——Loki！”

等Dr. Strange拿着血压计进来的时候，看到的是一名黑发男生被金发男生公主抱着，正在蹬着腿疯狂地挣扎。而那位金发的大个子正箍紧手臂，不让怀里的人摔下去。

“放我下去！”Loki几乎是尖叫着挣动，脸涨得通红，十六年以来他还从来没被另一个同性公主抱过。

还好是上课的时间没什么人看见，但还是——

太丢人了！！！

终于掌握了平衡，Loki右手握拳，猛地朝Thor胸口捶去。

“嗷——”Thor痛得一个激灵，撒手把Loki扔在病床上。

Loki噗通一下砸在床上，金属支架的病床发出吱呀的声音。Loki侧着身子瞪着Thor，伸手揉着摔疼的屁股。

“你俩——”Dr. Strange看着两个大男生一系列的操作，忍不住吐槽，“真的不是装晕，然后借机溜出来的、？”

 

19

“血压正常，心律正常……精神算得上是过分旺盛。”Dr. Strange解开臂带，又看了看Loki额头上被书砸出的一条红印，“这个……皮都没破，印子估计很快就会褪，不是什么大问题。”

站在一边的Thor拍拍胸口，长吁一口气，换来Loki一记眼刀。

“至于你为什么会晕倒……”Dr. Strange看了看毫无问题的Loki，还没来得及详细的问，一个熟悉的声音响了起来。

“咕…………”

Loki把头埋在双腿手臂里，坐在床上捂紧了肚子。

太丢脸了！！！

都怪Thor Odinson！

 

20

“午饭吃了吗？”

“呃……半个三明治？”

“那早饭呢？”

Loki沉默了。

“去餐厅给他买点吃的，还有巧克力牛奶之类的。”Dr. Strange起身，看着Thor，“他估计就是吃得太少，有点低血糖。”

说完拿起血压计准备出门，看着愣在一边的Thor，皱着眉头说，“快去啊！”

“我……钱包在楼上。”Thor挠挠头。

Loki依然埋着头，二话不说从裤袋里掏出自己的钱包朝Thor扔去，声音闷闷地补上一句，“我要吃巧克力可颂。”

 

21

Thor提着面包和牛奶回到医务室内小病房的时候，Loki正无聊地缩在被子里看着天花板发呆。

“嗯……给你。”Thor递上吃的，看着随意地扔在一边的牛仔裤，“你怎么把裤子都脱了？”

“穿着躺下难受。”Loki坐了起来打开袋子掏出可颂，“反正都翘这节课了，等下直接回家。”

“那这事……”Thor指了指Loki额头上的红印。

“这事？”Loki撕开吸管的包装，朝Thor露出一个人畜无害的笑容。

“你放心，这事————没完！”

 

22

完了，我好像惹到不该惹的人了，Thor在心里为自己点了个蜡烛。

 

23

“别别别。”Thor拉来椅子贴着床边坐下，“我们还能再商量一下。”

“商量什么？”Loki快速地干掉了第一个可颂，又掏出第二个咬了一口，“商量一下你准备赔我多少医疗和精神损失费？”

“你压根没付钱——”Thor说到一半，就看着Loki晃了晃手中的可颂。

“好吧……”Thor无奈地捂住额头，过一会儿又抬头可怜巴巴地看着Loki，“要不以后我每天给你带早饭，你是坐校车来的吗？”

“嗯哼。”Loki点点头，见Thor没接话，假装震惊地看着他，“这就没了？”

Thor看着眼前这位不好伺候的主，恨不得回到二十分钟前拦住自己的手，“那……再加午间的点心？”

“成交。”Loki吃完最后一口可颂的时候，放学铃按时响起，“我喜欢吃布丁。”

 

24

开学第一天没有球队训练的Thor跟着因为坑蒙拐骗到免费早餐而精神奕奕的Loki走到校车发车点。

“我坐D线，先走了啊。”Loki挥挥手，“别忘了明天我的早餐，Odinson。”

步子还没跨出去就被Thor拉住了。

“好巧！我也坐D线。”

 

25

坐得满满当当的校车有些摇晃地起步，Thor肌肉鼓鼓的手臂贴着Loki的。

他手腕好细啊——

Thor不经意地顶了顶手臂，感受着相贴的皮肤传来的热度。

不过手臂上倒是意外地有一层薄薄的肌肉。

小腿也很细，还很白——刚才观摩了Loki穿牛仔裤全过程的Thor在心里发出评价。

怪不得抱起来感觉不重，Thor点点头，肯定着自己的想法。

等等我在想些什么？！

 

26

Loki用余光瞟着坐在身边一会儿点头一会儿摇头的傻大个，扭过头对着车窗上隐隐约约的倒影翻了个白眼。

看来自己的长期早饭票是个傻子。

没想到还和自己一辆校车，Loki手指有一下没一下地拨弄着书包上的拉链头。

希望别和我住太近，听说住太近的人会互相影响智商——

 

27

Loki真想抽死自己。

慢慢悠悠开走的校车和站在自己身边的人都显示着他不仅和Thor住得很近，还极有可能住在一条街上。

现在再收回再校车上立下的flag，还来得及吗？

 

28

“原来你也住在格拉兹海姆街！”要免费提供早饭的坏心情像是被一扫而空，Thor兴奋地看着Loki，“太好了！”

一点都不好——Loki绝望地想着，住一条街上真的要被拉低智商了。

“我住在156号。”Thor跟着快速向前走的Loki，“你呢？”

“78号。”Loki冷冷地回答。

“嗯……好近！”Thor算了算距离，“那为什么我从来没见过你？”

“我上学期才搬到米德加德。”Loki无聊地踢起路边的小石子，他不懂为什么这只大金毛为什么能随时随地保持着这样高涨的心情。

简直像火热的小太阳一样。

“78号……”Thor似乎是想到什么一样，拍了拍Loki的肩膀，“真的好巧，你是我的一半。”

那你很棒哦，能心算三位数除以一位数的除法。

Loki走在前面翻了今天的不知道第几个白眼。

 

29

“我到了。”Loki站在自己家门口，回过头看着Thor。

“哦……”开心地向Loki介绍着米德加德这个小镇的Thor被打断，看着Loki掏出钥匙准备进屋。

“你……还有什么事吗？”Loki皱眉，Thor直直地站在门口，丝毫没有离开的意思。

“今天英语课上，我本来就是想跟你交个朋友的……”Thor默默地说道，又突然意识到了什么疯狂摇手，“不是不是，不是用砸书的办法跟你交朋友，那个是我的错对不起……呃……其实我想说……”

Loki看着面前的人语无伦次地一遍又一遍解释道歉着，仿佛看到了Thor头上并不存在的毛茸茸的狗狗耳朵耷拉了下来，忍不住笑出声。

 

30

Thor目瞪口呆地看着Loki突然狂笑起来，连钥匙都从手中滑落掉在地上。

“Loki……？”Loki喘着气笑到蹲了下来，Thor连忙几步跨上台阶，帮他捡起钥匙，担心地问，“你还好吗？”

“如果明天的午间点心有布丁——”Loki终于喘过气来，抹去眼角的泪水，抬头对上Thor蔚蓝色的眼睛，“我或许可以考虑一下。”

“嗯？？？”

 

\-------------------------------------

 

锤：感受到我的土味情话了吗！！！

基：今天的第371个白眼贡献给你

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

31

Hela觉得最近Thor不太对劲。

这个小自己八岁的傻弟弟九年级时经常睡过校车，蹭着自己开去上班的顺风车去学校。然而十年级开学已经一周多了，Thor破天荒地一次都没睡迟过，甚至有时候起得比Hela还早。

“稀奇啊……”Hela喝了一口咖啡。

“怎么了？”Frigga把准备好的三明治放进纸袋里，放在桌上。

“我是说Thor。”Hela说，“今天居然是他一周多来第一次睡过校车。”

“可能是谈恋爱了吧。”Frigga笑着说。

“什么？”Hela一脸不可置信地看着Frigga，只换来Frigga温柔的微笑。

“不提Thor这个孩子了……”Frigga的手顿了顿，“听Odin说你想要搬出去一个人住？”

 

32

两人都沉默着，客厅里只剩咖啡机传来的咕噜咕噜声。

Hela犹豫了一会儿，刚想开口向Frigga解释，楼上就传来一声巨响。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————”

Thor拎着书包，头发还乱糟糟地没有梳过，脚上穿着两只不同颜色的袜子。

“校车呢？校车走了吗？”Thor用手挠着头发，企图理顺金色的打着结的头发。

“早就走啦。”Hela放下咖啡杯起身，“要迟到留堂咯。”

Frigga递上早餐，帮Thor理了理衣领，说，“来得及，等下让你姐顺你一段。”

 

33

Loki站在校车接送点上，朝格拉兹海姆街的另一头望去——

没有人来。

直到他踏上校车，都没等来那一头金发的人带着自己美味的早餐出现。

 

34

Hela把包往后排一扔，坐进驾驶座，系好安全带，看着Thor捧着装有Frigga亲手做的三明治的纸袋坐进副驾驶座。

“听妈妈说你谈恋爱了？”Hela启动车子，从车库里慢慢倒了出去。

“谈恋爱？”Thor迷茫地看着前方，又看了看Hela，“我没谈恋爱啊？”

Hela努努嘴，瞟了一眼Thor抱着的纸袋，说，“那这又是什么？难道不是你给小女朋友带的早饭？”

“不是不是……”Thor连忙摆手，“这是带给朋友的。”

 

35

呵，没想到我弟现在说谎水平见长啊，以前可是一说假话就会脸红的。

——Hela·早就看穿你了·只是朋友你能这么放在心上么·不知道Thor祸害了哪家可爱小姑娘·Odinson

什么情况？我只是为了赔罪给Loki带早饭而已啊，这很正常吧？

——Thor·迷茫困惑·我说的都是真的没撒谎·为什么我妈我姐我那群朋友都觉得我谈恋爱了·Odinson

 

36

Loki站在学校餐厅的柜台前，看着里面整齐排放着的玛芬蛋糕和巧克力豆饼干，撇了撇嘴，最后只点了一杯热可可。

Thor每天给自己带的早饭都太好吃。有时候是煎蛋土司，里面夹着火腿和生菜，有时候是绵软的松饼，淋着蜂蜜的散发出诱人的香味，有一次Thor甚至带来了用吐司打底的培根小披萨。

Loki甚至趁着周末去小镇上寻找到底是哪家面包房做出了这般美味的早餐，但最终扫兴而归。

Thor家里的一定是住着一位仙女，在那些美味的早餐上撒了奇特的魔法，让自己再也不想吃别的面包蛋糕。

 

37

都怪Thor Odinson！

——饿着肚子走进教室的Loki默默在心里想。

“啊嚏！”Hela的车刚停在学校门口，Thor便结结实实地打了个喷嚏。

“哟，看来是你的小女朋友想你了。”Hela调侃道。

“都说了我没谈恋爱。”Thor揉了揉鼻子，背上包拿起纸袋打开车门，“你……是不是跟爸爸说想要住出去？”

Hela食指敲击着方向盘，拉下墨镜，“怎么了？舍不得我这个免费顺风车了？”

Thor叹了口气，关上车门，透过车窗说，“走了，晚上见。”

Hela看着Thor走进校门，笑了笑开车离去。

 

38

Thor赶着上课前几分钟的时间，捧着早餐去了一次餐厅，然而Loki并不在那里。

下午上英语课的时候，一定要记得问Loki要个课表，Thor叹了口气，盯着桌上的纸袋出神，今天他还特地让Frigga帮忙做了Loki喜欢的——

“Thor Odinson？”讲台上的历史老师喊了声这位从上课开始就无限走神的学生，逗趣说，“别发呆了，是不是想女朋友了？”

“嗯？啊？”Thor回过神来，在班里同学的哄笑下疯狂摆手，“我不是……我没有！”

“我真的没有谈恋爱啊！！！”

 

39

我真的要饿死了……

都怪Thor Odinson！！！

——饿着肚子走进第二堂课教室的Loki咬牙切齿地在心里想。

“Loki！”

看，我都饿出幻听了，Loki想，等下一定要打Thor一顿。

“Loki？Loki！这里！”

不仅仅是幻听，好像还有幻觉了……吸了吸鼻子仿佛闻到三明治香味的Loki想。

“Loki！”

不是错觉！Loki回过神来看到Thor出现在自己教室里，手上举着熟悉的棕色纸袋。

Thor看着Loki朝自己冲来，紧紧地盯着自己，连忙解释道，“我错了我今天睡过头了没赶上校车——”

“啪！”Loki一把夺过Thor手中的纸袋，掏出里面的三明治，一口咬上去。

 

40

Thor看着Loki吃得腮帮子鼓起，像是个小仓鼠一样，忍不住发笑。

Loki瞥了Thor一眼，咽下最后一口三明治，说，“谁害的？我早饭都没吃，饿死了。”

“我记得学校的餐厅今天早上没有关门。”Thor在Loki前面的位子侧坐下。

“这位子有人。”Loki喝了口水，点了点Thor的胳膊。

“没事，我等下跟他说一下换个位子就好。”

本来坐在Loki前面的Clint刚走进教室就看到这样一幅画面，默默地找了个别的座位坐下，掏出了手机打开聊天组。

 

41

聊天组群：ASSEMBLE（6）

Clint：朋友们，Thor好像换到我在的这节数学课了。

Tony：那不是挺好的。

Clint：还有，我好像知道他每天早上给谁带早餐了。

Tony：哇哦！是哪位可爱的姑娘？

Clint：……是个男的。

Bruce：…………

Natasha：哇哦！@Thor

Tony：？？？

 

42

“诶对了，你怎么跑到我们这节课来了？”Loki享受完了美味的早餐，放弃了要打Thor一顿的念头，侧头趴在桌上。

“我换掉了一节音乐课，导致于这节课也影响了。”Thor看着Loki的侧脸，“不过不用担心，我们英语课还是在一起的。”

“谁问你这个了……”Loki坐直伸了个懒腰，看老师没来，又继续趴下，拿起一支笔，用笔盖一下又一下地戳着Thor的胳膊，“你这个肌肉到底是吃什么长的？太可怕了。”

“很厉害吗？”Thor撸起袖子，故意夹紧手肘，“我觉得还行啊。”

Loki朝他翻了个白眼，“你这话说出去是要被很多人打死的。”

 

43

“还痛吗？”Thor指了指Loki的额头，“印子倒是褪下去了。”

“不……”Loki摸了摸额头，下意识地想说不疼，随即意识到了些什么，立刻改口，“疼！还很疼！”

Thor把这一系列的小动作和眼神收入眼底，笑着说，“到底是疼还是不疼？”

“我如果说不疼……”Loki眯着眼看着Thor，“你是不是就把每天的早餐和午间点心赖掉了？”

“不不不……”Thor摇头，伸手摸了摸Loki的额头，“答应过给你带早餐的我不会食言的，我是真的想问问你还疼不疼。”

 

44

新建聊天组群：关于某人的恋爱问题（5）

Clint：能看到吗？

Bruce：这又是什么……

Clint：我有点同意刚才Nat的那个“哇哦”了

Tony：？？？什么情况？

Natasha：哇哦！

Clint：我的眼睛仿佛要瞎了，不是胡说……

Clint：Thor和他的早餐饭友的相处模式实在是让人难以想象……

Bruce：……？

Tony：形容一下？

Clint：…………

 

45

聊天组群：ASSEMBLE（6）

Thor：介意我今天午饭的时候再带一个朋友来我们桌吗？

Thor：他叫Loki，之前跟你们说的和我一节英语文学课的。

Thor：每天的早餐我也是帮他带的，Clint你看到的也是他。@Clint

Thor：你们要是不回话我就当做是默认同意啦？

 

聊天组群：关于某人的恋爱问题（5）

Clint：感受到了吗……

Tony：感受到了

Bruce：感受到了

Natasha：早就感受到了

Clint：诶队长呢？

Tony：他这种乖宝宝进了教室就不会看手机的。

 

\---------------------------------

 

许多年后

锤：你当初为什么会喜欢上我呀？

基：因为……你妈妈做的早餐好吃？（笑）

锤：？？？？？？

 


	4. Chapter 4

46

开学一个多月，大部分主课都迎来了一次或者两次小考。

午饭是还得意洋洋自己数学考了98分的Thor正闷声不响地坐着，享受着暴风雨前的平静——

英语文学课对于Thor来说就是场灾难。

每天定量的阅读和阅读笔记已经够让人头大的了，更不用说随机抽查的课上提问。

平时的作业和课堂管得这么严，考试总会简单点吧……？小考前不知从何下手复习的Thor想，边安慰着自己边把那本动物庄园连带着笔记本塞进了包里，彻底放弃复习。

 

47

拿到卷子的一瞬间，Thor真想抽死自己。

第一题：请写出动物庄园里动物们制定的“七诫”中的任意四条。

Thor满脸懵逼地又读了一遍题目。

七诫？？？好像是有提到过啊……

具体是什么来着？？？

好像有一条是动物不允许穿衣服来着……Thor挠挠头，在横线上写上了大大的“No Clothes”。

 

48

不到二十分钟Thor就把整张卷子写完了——如果不看前半张卷子大片空白的话，Thor算是班里第一个写完的人了。

后面类似“谈谈你对xxx的想法”的题总能胡扯一通往上写，可前半张卷子都是关于书中内容的具体问题。

Thor来回翻着卷子，对着“第三题：请问第x章第x段中‘拿破仑’对‘雪球’说了什么？”发呆。

老天爷……Thor长叹一口气，他好不容易才想起‘拿破仑’是小说里一只猪的名字，谁还记得他说了点什么！这可是他快一个月前看的内容了。

Thor歪头去看坐在旁边的人，就见Loki奋笔疾书，卷子上填满了密密麻麻的字，甚至有一些题写到了卷子边缘。

“Remember to keep your eyes on your own paper.”May坐在讲台后，低着头批着上一个班的卷子，无意识地说了句，吓得Thor猛地一个回头，恨不得把头埋进卷子里，再也不敢看Loki一眼。

 

49

“你怎么了？”Loki用手肘怼了怼Thor的胳膊，成功把他从神游中拉回来，“May都来了你发什么呆呢？”

“唉……”Thor看着May手中抱着装有批完试卷的黄色文件袋走进教室，生无可恋地说，“你等下就知道了。”

“哦……”Loki若有所思地点了点头，“今天要发卷子了？”

Thor把脑袋埋进双手里，闷闷地回答，“别说了。”

 

50

“你们一直在催的卷子——”May清了清嗓子，从文件袋里掏出卷子，“我已经批好啦。”

“WTF……”Thor小声嘀咕，“谁去催的啊……”

Loki朝Thor眨了眨眼，“你就不好奇自己考了多少？”

Thor盯着Loki愣了愣，随即摇头，“不好奇不好奇……我一点都不想知道。”

May在教室里绕来绕去开始发卷子，她贴心地把考卷钉在了一起，还加了个只写着名字的封面。Thor吁了口气，好歹不会直面自己的惨不忍睹的分数了。

“Loki.”May走到两人面前，把其中一份卷子递给他，“考得非常好，恭喜。”

“谢谢。”Loki接过卷子，翻开第一页，右下角写着96，还画了个可爱的笑脸。

“Th——”Loki刚想炫耀，就见Thor握紧双手，一动不动地盯着桌面，嘴里还默念着“It's ok. It's ok. It's ok. It's ok……”

“噗……”Thor那紧张的样子把Loki逗笑，连站在他面前的May都忍不住笑了。

“Thor Odinson——”May翻出他的卷子，缓慢地递到他面前。Thor梗着脖子看着那份试卷，小心翼翼地接了过来，等待着May的批评。

“下次还要努力啊。”May拍了拍Thor的肩膀，走到别的同学面前。

 

51

三……

Loki悄悄地往Thor身边挪了挪。

二……

并且整个人靠在椅背后向后仰，视线越过Thor的肩膀看着他手上拿的东西。

一！

Thor啪地一下打开第一页，瞄了一眼又迅速合上，有气无力地放在桌上。

“诶诶……！！！”

“哐！”

 

52

一眼都没看到的Loki因为后仰过度，整个椅子的重心倾倒，连人带椅翻在地上。

“嘶——”Loki被Thor手忙脚乱地扶起来，捂着屁股一瘸一拐地站起来。

“没事吧？”May快步走过来，关心地问道。

“没……事。”Loki咬牙说，“我是因为……考得不错太开心了，我没事……”

因为好奇想要偷看别人分数，结果不仅没看到，还摔了个底朝天——

这种理由太丢脸了！

“你这表情看起来可不是没事的样子啊。”May皱眉说，“要不……还是去一次医务室吧。”

 

53

“Strange！Strange！”

“请在前面加上Doctor。”Dr. Strange背对着门口看着书，“不然听起来很奇怪。”

“Dr. Strange……”

终于被喊对称呼的人放下书转过身来，看着面前熟悉的两人熟悉的姿势——

“你们确定真的不是上课溜出来的？？？”

 

54

“趴着去，裤子脱了。”Dr. Strange指了指小病房，递给Thor一个冰袋，“给他敷会儿。”

熟悉的病房，熟悉的病床，熟悉的裤子扔在一边。

“嗷！！！”Loki被冰袋冻得一个激灵，忍不住嚎出声。

“你还好吧？”Thor吓得把冰袋拿开，担忧地问。

“我冷……！”Loki艰难地回头给了Thor一个眼刀，“你就不能说一声再放上来啊！”

“我错了我错了……”Thor连忙赔罪，“那我现在放上来了啊？”

Loki把头埋在枕头里，闷闷地说，“都怪你……”

 

55

Thor Odinson一脸懵逼。

今天这事真的不怪他……吧？

 

56

“你要是大大方方告诉我你考了几分就不会有这种事了！”Loki揉着后腰走上校车，身后的Thor背着自己的书包又拎着Loki的，跟着上车坐在了他身边。

“我……为什么要告诉你我考了几分啊？”Thor有点委屈，他还没从英语文学考了个76的事实中缓过神来，紧接着就出了这一系列的事。

“因为——”Loki被问得有点懵，一时脑中除了“好奇”想不出别的理由。

“考了几分本来就是我的隐私……”Thor心情低落，无意识地说着，“没有我的允许你就不能来看。”

等Thor回过神来的时候，Loki看着窗外，一句话都不说。

糟糕……Thor挠挠脑袋，自己刚才是不是说得有点过了？

沉默一直持续到两人下车，Loki背起自己的包就往前走。

“Loki，Loki！”Thor连忙拉住Loki的手臂，“我刚才不是那个意思……我是说，呃……”

Loki低着头不去看Thor，一副难受憋屈的样子。

“对不起我……”Thor慌了起来，“你是不是还痛？我来帮你背包吧……哦对了，我家有镇痛的喷雾，我去拿给你？”

Loki依然不说话，Thor摇了摇他的胳膊，低声说，“别不理我呀Loki……”

 

57

忍住，忍住，忍住，Loki Laufeyson你可以的，千万不能笑出来。

没想到自己就这么一会儿不理这条人形大金毛，他的脑洞就开到珠穆朗玛峰上去了。

Loki抿了抿嘴唇，用了十二分的定力憋住笑，抬起头用委屈的眼神看着Thor。

“我只是……”Loki开口，他企图憋出点眼泪，“我只是想关心你……”

“我知道你可能不擅长英语文学，我想看看你错在哪里，帮你分析一下……说不定下次……”

 

58

天哪，自己都干了些什么！

Thor的罪恶感源源不断地涌上来，恨不得捶死自己。他看着Loki湿漉漉的眼眶和绿眼睛，觉得自己像是个十恶不赦的罪人一样，把自己在校车上逻辑和道德正确的发言抛在脑后。

他的朋友因为关心自己，摔翻在地上，到现在还疼着，而他不仅无视了这份好意，还“恶语”相对。

“一切都是我的错。”Thor说，“对不起Loki我……”

“我没事，真的没事了，Thor……”Loki用手背胡乱地抹了抹眼睛，另一只手紧紧攥住书包背带。

“拿着。”Thor把自己的包递给Loki，在他面前微微蹲下，“我背你。”

 

59

Loki在Thor背上晃悠着小腿，手臂勾着的脖子，手上拎着Thor的包。

你以后真该去试试奥斯卡，Loki Laufeyson。

Loki在心里偷笑，连尾椎和屁股的疼痛仿佛都感觉不到了。

这个大傻子，人太老实了，说什么都信。Loki拿下巴蹭了蹭Thor的肩头——

以后真得看着他点，太好骗了。

 

60

“Loki？”

“嗯？”

“你教教我英语文学呗……”Thor说，“你教我英语，我教你数学，怎么样？”

“抱歉，我数学这次满分。”

“…………”

Thor正愁该说些什么，就被“嘀嘀”两下车喇叭声打断。

“Thor……？”车窗降了下来，坐在驾驶座里的人看着两人，“你们还好吗？”

“没事，妈妈。”Thor掂了掂背上的Loki，“Loki他受伤了，我背他回去呢。”

“……谁？！”Loki听Thor对车里人的称呼，手臂下意识勒紧脖子。

“向你介绍一下，Loki.”Thor说，“这是我妈妈，Frigga.”

 

\---------------------------------

 

小恶魔性格的基第一次见到麻麻也懵逼了，嘻嘻

 

一个小科普：

美国学校通常都非常注重学生的隐私，卷子一般是一沓A4纸。如果有封面的话分数通常会写在里页，没有封面的话就写在最后。如果实在没办法分数在第一页的话，老师会看眼名字然后封底朝上把分数压在下面递给你，防止其他同学看到。未经他人允许偷看分数是很不礼貌的！！！（虽然大部分美国人也不在意就是了……）

所以锤锤在校车上无意识说的“考了几分本来就是我的隐私……没有我的允许你就不能来看。”这句是大实话！！！

不过大锤并不在意基妹看他分数，基妹不来看锤锤最后也会主动告诉他并可怜巴巴地求辅导（。

 


End file.
